


but you make loving fun

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: "What about a Niall Horan collaboration?""I'm going to try my best. Niall and I are good friends, but every time we get together to write, we end up just hanging out" - Shawn





	but you make loving fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is what 'hanging out' really is code for. And this is for my lovely friend R. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and is not real. I don't own any of these people and don't claim to know their life, I am just having fun with a headcanon.

There’s a freckle just below Shawn’s right eye and Niall cannot, for the love of himself, stop staring at it. He clears his throat, trying to force himself to look away, focus on the guitar in his hands and the way his fingers strum at the chords he tries to play but he can’t. He keeps looking at that freckle, and then wonders how many of them Shawn has, and wonders how long it would take for him to count all those little freckles and he needs to be stopped. He needs to stop himself. There’s a song they need to write, if they want to make this collaboration actually happen and this is not happening if Niall is thinking about Shawn’s freckles. 

“Niall,” Shawn waves his hand in front of him and Niall suddenly becomes embarrassingly aware of the fact that the other must have tried to get his attention for quite the while. “Are you sleeping?”

“Sorry,” Niall can feel a blush spread on his cheeks and he tries to look away and hide it. Shawn bites his lip and he looks amused. 

“If it’s so boring to be writing songs with me maybe you should collab with someone else,” Shawn teases and Niall lets out a laugh. He knows Shawn is only teasing, but god, if Shawn was boring this would make this whole thing so, so much easier.

Shawn isn’t boring, far from it. Shawn is one of the most interesting people Niall has ever met in his life and that’s saying something. He’s much like Niall as well, and it’s fun to hang out with him, it feels like Niall’s known him all his life and the way he smiles, and can make Niall smile, might be why he has such trouble focusing around him.

Well, that, and the fact that Niall is absolutely, one hundred percent attracted to him. 

“I don’t think you’re boring,” Niall says quickly when he realises he has once again gone quiet for a long time with no real reason for it. “I was just…”

“Elsewhere in your thoughts?” Shawn teases him. “I’d say that means you think this is pretty boring.”

“It’s not, I promise!” Niall tells him, shaking his head as he plays a few more chords. It doesn’t sound like anything. “I want to do this, do you have any ideas?”

“Maybe we can write about what it is you’re thinking about, must be a pretty good subject considering you were just lost for like minutes,” Shawn laughs and Niall blushes again because god, if he only knew. 

He doesn’t want to say though that  _ freckles on your skin _ is something from a song he already has, so he just clears his throat.

“Uhm, it’s not that interesting, unless you want to have a song about… having a pint,” Niall finally says and Shawn shakes his head with a grin. 

“I don’t think we’re allowed to have a pint in this studio.”

“Too bad, a little drunken courage could help,” Niall mutters and Shawn lets out a laugh.

“For what, write songs with me? Do I intimidate you or something?” he gives Niall a flirty wink and Niall feels his throat go a little dry at that.

“Uh… no… uhm… let’s move on.”

“Do I?” Shawn asks again, and his voice is low now and shit, shit Niall can’t help but think that he knows, he can read Niall’s mind. Niall blushes. 

“No, I’m, uh, let’s see, these lyrics..” Niall is about to pick up the notepad he scribbled on earlier but he drops it to the floor with a curse. Shawn grins and they both go for it.

Their hands reach for the notepad at the same time, Niall’s fingers brushes against Shawn’s and Niall feels like everything in the room, as well as his own skin, is on fire. He has never believed these things to be true, that these connections could happen but he wonders if Shawn feels it too. 

“Uh…” Niall mumbles stupidly and then Shawn pushes the guitars to the side and Niall barely has time to react before he is kissed. 

Shawn kisses eagerly, he doesn’t waste time, he licks his way inside Niall’s mouth that invites him in just as easily and his hands go to Niall’s hair. His guitar falls over on the floor with a loud bang and for the first time Niall doesn’t care, he really doesn’t care. He just meets Shawn’s lips with his own, his fingers going to his hair, pulling gently at it when Shawn’s strong arms wrap around him and lifts him up. Niall isn’t sure if he even thinks by that point, if he should stop this or at least ask questions. He doesn’t want to, and all the blood is rushing in every direction apart from his brain and he wraps arms and legs around Shawn to keep himself up, even though Shawn seems to have no trouble.

“Been wanting to do this forever,” Shawn mutters against his lips and Niall is pretty sure he puts him down on the control table which is probably really bad but again, he doesn’t care, his mind is going on repeat for one track, it’s  **_ShawnShawnShawn_ ** and nothing else is important, nothing else matters. 

“Fuck me too,” he finally gasps, coming up for air from the kiss. Shawn grins.

“Fuck would be nice.”

It’s completely unfair and honestly rude how he can grin like that when Niall is such a mess, and how his lips look red and swollen from the kissing. It’s not fair at all and Niall might hate him a little bit but not as much as he likes him, not as much as he really, really wants him. 

“Shut up wanker,” Niall mutters and starts unbuttoning Shawn’s shirt. Of course he had to wear a button down shirt. Of course, it feels like it’s taking forever until he can push the shirt off him and reveal skin so soft, so golden, so beautiful that Niall needs a moment to just watch him and the muscular broad shoulders as his cock twitch in his jeans that are now becoming very, very uncomfortable. Shawn let out a soft hiss, his face pressed against Niall’s neck when he feels his shirt pushed off. 

“Ni….” he moans and the sound of that alone would be enough for Niall to bust in his jeans and that really, really isn’t happening. Shawn grabs the hem of Niall’s shirt instead, pulling it over his head and let it join Shawn’s shirt and then they kiss again. It’s sloppy and not very beautiful probably but it’s the best kiss Niall’s ever had. “Want to fuck you.”

“Fuck I want it,” Niall moans, not caring how easily convinced he is, it’s been months since he had good sex and he has been stuck in this studio with Shawn for days now. “Got a condom, in my jacket…”

Shawn smirks against his lips.

“You come prepared, hm?”

“Shut up,” Niall tells him again. “Get naked.”

He is honestly a bit impressed with how they manage to get naked without leaving each otheräs lips. He doesn’t want to stop kissing Shawn, doesn’t want to stop touching his arms and his chest, playing with those nipples but he is soon distracted when Shawn is down to only his boxers. Niall licks his lips, feeling his mouth watering at the sight of Shawn hard in his boxers, the tightness of them leaving very little to imagination. 

Shawn suddenly looks a bit nervous for the first time since they started, as if he is looking for confirmation that Niall likes what he sees, and Niall couldn’t even wait to give it to him.

“Fuck there’s nothing small about you at all is there?” Niall asks and then he grabs hold of the waistband of the boxers and pulls them down. Shawn’s cock springs free, big and hard and curved slightly to the right and Niall feels his mouth watering.

“Mhm…” Shawn mumbles as Niall wraps a hand around him, giving him a few strokes.

“When we’re not in a studio, I’m gonna suck you off… take my time with you… give you the best lay you’ve ever had okay?” Niall murmurs, then sucking two of Shawn’s fingers into his mouth. “But for now I just want you in me, we don’t have that much time.”

Shawn opens his eyes, looking down at Niall with a grin when he sees Niall drop his own boxers, spreading his legs as he wraps his free hand around his own cock.

“So this will happen again?” Shawn asks and Niall doesn’t reply to that, he kisses Shawn instead as Shawn pushes two fingers inside Niall’s tight heat. 

Niall groans, closing his eyes as his body adjusts to the sudden breach. There’s a slight burn but not bad, and Shawn moves his fingers slowly first, almost too slow for Niall’s liking.

“I’m not gonna break, don’t go so slow,” he mutters as he sucks Shawn's’ earlobe into his mouth. Shawn chuckles.

“Thought you liked slow hands, Horan.”

Niall grinds down against his fingers as revenge and Shawn gasps, adding a third finger since clearly Niall asks for it. 

Shawn fingers him the way he kisses him, eagerly and as if he needs it just as much as Niall does and it feels good, it feels so good Niall is honestly feeling he would be okay with just this, just coming from Shawn’s fingers deep inside him. But he is not really okay with it, he is also very ready to see how it feels to have Shawn’s cock deep inside him, and wonders if he can take it all. 

“Fuck where did you have that condom?” Shawn mutters suddenly and Niall knows he needs it too. Niall is so hard he is leaking and as he flicks his thumb over Shawn’s slit, he can feel he is too. 

“Right pocket,” Niall nods to his jacket that is flung over the chair he was sitting in and Shawn does quite the gymnastic move as he tries to get the condom without actually having to stop fingering Niall. He manages, it’s really impressive and Niall has to grin when Shawn rips the condom open with his teeth and rolls the condom onto his cock. He then gives himself a few squeezes, watching Niall with lust filled eyes and Niall almost feels a whimper escape his lips because he needs him.

“God just take me already!” he finally cries out and Shawn smirks, his fingers slipping out of Niall as he grips hold of him again. 

Niall yelps when Shawn lifts him up again, the strength still surprising even though Niall feels he shouldn’t be so surprised because Shawn is a giant. He lifts him up, and then Niall feels his back slam against the wall and then, finally, finally, finally Shawn slides into him.

It’s easy, in one go, Shawn bottoms out and then pulls out almost all the way causing Niall to whine so he pushes in again and then, as Niall’s hands grip his shoulders and starts meeting his thrusts they find a good rhythm. 

It’s like sex in the movies, Niall feels. He is in bliss, he feels like he can see stars around him and Shawn manages to find a perfect angle and it’s not fair how he is this great at it, not fair that he can make Niall feel like this but he also doesn’t ever want him to stop. 

“God, Shawn,” Niall whimpers, biting down on Shawn’s shoulder to stop himself from crying out too loud. He will leave a mark and he feels very okay with that, he hopes Shawn is too. 

“You’re tight,” Shawn grunts and he quickens his thrusts a little. “You sure this is okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Niall moans and throws his head back, his eyes almost rolling back into his head from pleasure. He feels like he is going to come right away and he doesn’t want to so he closes his eyes, trying to think of something that isn’t this. 

It’s not easy though, not when Shawn is holding him up, not when Shawn’s cock slams into his prostate, not when every single cell in Niall’s body is on fire. Niall clench around him, causing Shawn to moan a bit too loud and Niall giggles, putting a hand over Shawn’s mouth.

“Shhh, someone could hear us,” he warns him, because he doesn’t know how many people there are around. Shawn nibbles at his hand which for some reason only turn Niall on more and his orgasm is so dangerously close, especially when Shawn moves his hips into a rolling way that makes him go even deeper into him. Niall worries he might be split in half but also thinks it could be worth it. His eyes tear, and he lets out a loud moan himself.

“Sh..shit, fuck you’re gonna make me…”

He doesn’t have time to finish that sentence, as embarrassing as it might be because soon he is coming, white hot liquid splashing between their bodies, covering both their chests as Niall’s whole body clench with his orgasm. His vision almost goes black, the pleasure is unbelievable and even more so that Shawn holds him through the trembling orgasm. Niall lets out a moan and bites down on Shawn’s neck again. There’s going to be a lot of bruises on Shawn and he really, really hopes he won’t hate him for it. He couldn’t help himself. 

He clenches around Shawn again, and it seems to be just enough for Shawn too, which makes Niall feels more okay about his own fast orgasm.

“I’m gonna… too,” Shawn moans, his lips pressed against Niall’s neck. “Can I…”

“Fuck yes,” Niall moans, even more pleased Shawn asked for permission. 

Shawn thrusts into him a few more times, Niall loses count and then he stops when he is buried deep in him, so deep Niall think he couldn’t possibly be any deeper and then he comes as well. 

Shawn and orgasms is just as amazing as Niall could imagine. His eyes go dark and his skin even warmer, he grips Niall as if he is his lifeline and he lets out a moan so soft he can barely hear it, turning into a whimper as Niall feels his cock pulsate inside him.

Niall’s whole body is trembling now and so is Shawn but he doesn’t drop him, he makes sure he puts Niall down in the chair before Shawn sinks to the floor, trying to catch his breath. 

Niall shuts his eyes, taking a few deep breaths himself and what the fuck just happened.

“Oh god what a mess we made,” Niall complains and then he grabs his shirt, grimacing as he puts that and his boxers on because they get sticky, but he doesn’t want to be caught naked in here. The room smells of come and sweat though, he needs to remember to open a window. “Here,” He tosses his shirt to Shawn. “Just so we won’t get caught, not that I hate looking at your naked body,” he says quickly, as he realises his quick dressing could mean that he thought of this as a one night stand that is now over.

Shawn smirks, discarding the condom and throwing it in the bin before he grabs his clothes. Niall groans. 

“Oh god do you think they will notice a condom in the trash? Should we take it with us?”

Shawn laughs.

“No, who goes through the trash? Chill a bit, Ni.”

Niall decides to do just that, running his fingers through his hair as he then remembers his poor guitar and quickly picks it up. He plays a chord, it seems to be okay. Shawn grins.

“The first thing you check is the guitar, nice one Ni.”

“Hey, I dropped it because someone attacked me with his lips,” Niall defends himself and it only causes Shawn to give him another one of those beautiful smiles.

It might turn into a bit of a problem just how much he likes those smiles.

“Besides, I am a musician and we think greatly of our instruments,” Niall continues and Shawn laughs.

“True that. And speaking of being musicians… Doesn’t seem like we wrote a song today either. Should we say same time tomorrow?”

Niall looks up at him, Shawn’s eyebrow is raised suggestively and Niall grins. 

“Yes, I think we should for sure say that. But maybe you know, we should try a different setting. The studio might not be the best place… maybe you should come to mine? I’ve heard bedrooms can be great for inspiration.”

Shawn leans in to give him a kiss. Niall can feel him smirking against his lips.

“See you there.”

 

They never get a song finished.

**Author's Note:**

> so shiall ruined my life hello!!! hiatusniall @ tumblr


End file.
